Never Let You Die
by AdeleAwesome
Summary: Ethan kidnaps Jess, and Beckers not happy - How far will he go to get her back? Set after 4.06, but before 4.07, Jecker
1. Chapter 1

**Never Let You Die**

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction _ever _*gasp*, so be nice! I fell in love with Jecker, and I had to write a story about them. I hope you like it. I tried to keep it as in character as possible. Reviews would be great! This is set after 4.06, but before the season finale (4.07). Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Becker watched as Jess flittered around the ADD; he admired how fast, concentrated and determined she was.

Memories of Jess rescuing him from the bomb flooded his mind. He knew he shouldn't have let her stay; he knew as soon as she arrived (Chinese food and all) he should have sent her away, but he just couldn't make himself. Her perky attitude and basically just her in general kept him from sending her away. And she nearly got herself killed because of him and his feelings!

Becker saw a frown appear on Jess's usually happy face and watched, as she seemed to get frustrated at the computer. A small-frustrated growl escaped her lips as she slammed her small hand down onto the keyboard.

Becker moved from his position against the wall and walked slowly towards the ADD, curious as to why the usual optimistic Jess seemed so frustrated.

"Computer trouble, Jess? Perhaps I should get Connor?" Becker teased, a smirk on his face as he lent on the table next to Jess.

Jess glared up at Becker, but a smile threatened to appear on her dainty lips.

"Something keeps on messing with the ADD!" she told him.

Becker tilted his head to the side and replied with an "Hm, I'm sure it's nothing. You'll figure it out." As much ashe wanted to stay near Jess, he didn't want to be embarrassed by his extremely bad computer skills, so he walked away. Looking back only once to see Jess looking around at him with her big brown eyes. He quickly averted his eyes awkwardly, and walked off.

"Stupid, stupid, Jess!" muttered Jess to herself. She couldn't believe Becker had caught her looking at him.

A sharp noise made Jess look up. It was the all-too-familiar noise of the anomaly alarm.

Jess automatically switched into action "Getting the co-ordinates now!" Jess said as Matt came up to the ADD to get his black box.

"It's… Wait, that can't be right?" muttered Jess.

"Where is it, Jess?" asked Matt kindly but firmly, his accent seeping into his words.

"It's… It's here. In the ARC!" She exclaimed, her voice going up at the end of the sentence.

"What?" said Connor and Abby at the same time as they approached her.

"The anomalies in the ARC!" Jess repeated.

"Where in the ARC?"

"Um, hold on… it's in the armory!" Jess said.

Connor and Abby looked at each other and then automatically started running in the direction of the anomaly, followed quickly by Matt.

As soon as Becker heard the anomaly alarm, he ran towards the ADD.

Matt had just turned the corner when Becker came up behind Jess.

"Where is it?" Becker asked.

"In the armory – in the ARC!" Jess shouted.

"What?" Becker said, though it wasn't really a question. He had expected it to happen sooner or later.

Becker turned to run, but then stopped himself and turned around to face Jess.

"Stay here." He said firmly, but his eyes gave away his worry. Then he ran off towards the armory.

He hoped that Jess would heed his advice and stay where she was. He didn't want her to get hurt, and he knew that if she were there he would be too busy concentrating on her.

'_Why did he have to say that?' _thought Jess. Now she had to go! She wouldn't get in the way! She would just watch, and give a few helpful tips – she knew this ARC back to front, she would only be helping!

With her mind made-up, she got of her seat, picked up a black box and walked towards the armory.

She crept slowly towards the door and opened it soundlessly. She regretted her decision as soon as she stepped into the room and saw the scene in front of her.

The anomaly wasn't locked, and everyone in the room was all pointing their EMP's at one man who stood just in front of the anomaly. She peered over the heads of the men before her and saw to her horror Ethan standing there. His hands here raised in a mock defeat pose, an evil smirk on his darkly handsome face. He had a large stick that was shaped like a club.

Jess let out a sharp gasp, and though she had tried to muffle it, it was loud enough to capture Becker's attention.

"Jess?" He said as he turned around and saw her standing meekly in the doorway, "What are you doing here? I told you to stay-" But before he could finish his sentence, Ethan, having seen an opportunity, had swung his club at Becker. Becker fell to the ground, the club hadn't hit him very hard, but by the time he stood back up Ethan had a knife to Jess's neck. A look of absolute horror filled her face, and tears threatened to spill out of her eyes.

A dark rage filled Becker as he heard a small whimper escape Jess's lips.

"Let go of her right now!" he bellowed and he took a determined step forward towards her, but Ethan pulled the knife deeper into Jess's throat.

"Stay back or she dies!" said Ethan calmly.

Becker stopped where he was, and took a deep breath while closing his eyes. All his military training came back to him. He concentrated especially on his training with hostage-holders.

_Stay calm. See what they want. Don't provoke them._

"Ethan, there is no need to get violent. Just tell us what you want." Becker said calmly, though inside he wanted to beat the pulp out of Ethan for even daring to touch Jess!

"What I want!" sniggered Ethan, and for a second he seemed to be lost in thought, but then he continued "I will trade the girl for Emily!"

"What? We're not going to trade Emily!" shouted Matt as he stepped closer to Ethan.

Once more, Ethan pulled the knife deeper into Jess's throat, making her let out a large whimper. The tears that had been threatening to fall, now spilled over and she broke into sobs.

"Shut-up!" Ethan said roughly as he shook Jess.

Becker raised his gun, and he would have shot Ethan if there weren't such a high chance of hitting Jess.

Rage had absolutely filled Becker when he saw Jess cry.

"Just let her go, Ethan!" Becker said firmly.

Ethan smirked, and obviously seeing that this negotiation wasn't going anywhere, he pulled Jess towards the anomaly.

Jess let out a cry, but Ethan muffled it with his rough hand and pulled her closer to the anomaly.

"Get off her!" shouted Becker. Suddenly Becker realized what Ethan was planning to do and he let out a shout as he ran towards Ethan and Jess.

"No!" he screamed as Ethan pulled Jess into the anomaly.

Becker stopped short of the anomaly, he knew the rules. He shouldn't go through. But he wanted to. He needed to. He had to rescue Jess! Who knows what Ethan would do to her? With that thought Becker straightened up, ignoring the shouts from the people behind him, he began to take a step forward, when the anomaly closed.

"Damn it!" he screamed as he threw his EMP on the ground. He sank to the ground in front of where the anomaly had been.

Jess was gone. _His _Jess was gone. And it was his fault.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, did you like it? :) Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry guys, this chapters kind of short, but I'll try and make up for it in the next one! Reviews are appreciated :D (Just to let you know, if it's in italics, it usually means it is what's going on in the video - you'll see what I mean).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"We can't just leave her there!" yelled Becker, making Emily cringed slightly.

Emily had been sitting awkwardly in the corner of the room, as Becker and Matt argued over her future.

She knew by the side-ways glances that Becker had been giving her that if Matt wasn't arguing with him he would quickly trade her for Jess.

Usually Jess would be the one sitting with her, comforting her, but instead Abby was sitting next to her.

"They're not cattle, Becker! We can't just trade one person for another." Matt replied.

"_Well I am not letting her die!" _Becker raged.

"Maybe there is some other way, ya know, with out trading anybody." Connor said, suddenly standing up and joining the conversation.

Becker and Matt both shot him cold glares.

"What exactly would that be?" Becker snapped.

"Uh, Well…" muttered Connor, before being interrupted by one of Becker's men running into the room.

"Uh, sir," he said with a slight salute, Becker nodded for him to continue, "The, uh, something's come up on the ADD."

"What do you mean, solider?"

"Uh, well, I'm not entirely sure. One of the lab technicians sent me , I think you should all take a look at it."

Becker rolled his eyes and pushed pass the nervous solider, followed by the rest of the ARC team,

Emily got up and followed them nervously. She stifled a gasp as she saw what had appeared on the ADD.

"Oh, my gosh!" was the remark that most in the room blurted out as they saw the ADD, but Becker's mouth simply went dry.

On all three screens of the ADD was a pop-up window, and in those windows it was streaming a video.

It was Ethan on the video, a smug smirk on his face. He took up the whole screen, blocking whatever was behind him.

"_Hello everyone. You're probably wondering how I managed to hack into your mainstream. Well, honestly, I can't take all the credit. I had some help." Ethan said, the smirk on his face becoming bigger as someone whimpered from behind him._

"_Anyway, my terms remain the same; the girl for Emily. The swap will be on my terms, and if you try anything, the girl dies." Then Ethan moved to the side, to reveal a tied up Jess lying on the floor._

_Her arms had been tied behind her back, her legs were also tied together and a gag had been roughly tied around her mouth. Her usually perfect make-up was smudged and ruined, her eyeliner was running down her cheek, making it obvious that she had been crying hard._

_Ethan walked over to her and gently stroked her cheek, making her flinch and let out a whimper._

'That bastard! How dare he touch her!' Thought Becker furiously. He knew that if he ever got the opportunity he would kill that smug bastard.

"_Jess, sweetie," started Ethan in a fake nice voice, "Why don't you tell them how much fun we've been having."_

_Ethan then roughly pulled off Jess's gag, she let out a whimper but then screamed out "Don't do it! Leave me here! I'm not worth it-" but Jess was cut of by a sharp slap from Ethan. Jess was then hunched on the ground again, cupping her cheek._

Becker gritted his teeth and his hand balled up into tight fists, it took all of his will power not to punch the computer.

Ethan then went on to give the details of where he wanted the swap to take place.

"_I hope you enjoyed the show." Said Ethan with a wink, the he lent forward and pressed a button, and the screen went blank._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! Chapter 3 is in progress :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank-you all for favouriting/following my story and for reviewing - it was really what made me get this chapter up so quickly!**

**So, will they do the swap? Or will they trick him? What will happen to Jess - to Emily? All will be revealed...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Ok, so are we all clear on the plan?" Becker said.

Everyone nodded, and Becker made signals to his men on the directions to go.

Then, followed by Matt (who was holding Emily), Abby and Connor, Becker ran into the abandoned warehouse.

He hurried through the corridors, EMP in hand.

He had to get to Jess. He wouldn't let _another_ member of the ARC team die on his watch, especially not one he cared about as much as he cared about Jess.

He had been trying to hide his feelings, push them down and dismiss them as friendly feelings. But he couldn't deny it any longer. He loved her.

'I guess you really don't know what you have until it's gone.' Thought Becker to himself.

He should have protected her, he should have found a way. But he didn't. He had failed her. And if anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself.

Jess had been tied up in the same position for the past few days, and so when Ethan lifted her up off the ground (no matter how roughly it was) she felt instant and surprising relief. But that couldn't change the fact that she being held for ransom by Ethan.

"Where… Where are we going?" She said quietly, her small figure beginning to be racked with sobs.

"Where going to see your friends, don't worry, if you behave, you won't get hurt." He whispered into her ear, making her cringe as his breath tickled her neck.

He suddenly pushed her through an open door and she stumbled to the floor.

"Jess!"

She looked up meekly at the sound of her name and saw to her surprise and pleaser, Becker standing on the other side of the room.

"Becker? Oh, I told you not come!" she said. She was trying to sound tough, but her voice broke in the middle of her sentence.

She was then racked into another fit of sobs.

"Oh, Jess. I'm so sorry! Did he hurt you?" Becker said, tears welling into his eyes, though he fought them off successfully. He took a step, heading towards Jess when Ethan grabbed her by her ponytail and pulled her off the ground.

The scream that escaped Jess's lips was enough to freeze Becker to the spot.

"Emily." Said Ethan simply, nodding towards Emily who was hiding behind Matt.

A growl came from both Matt and Becker, but for different reasons. Becker for the pain that Ethan was inflicting upon Jess, and Matt for Ethan treating Emily like cattle that he could just trade!

"No, Ethan," Said Matt simply "This is not a negotiation. Just hand us Jess."

Ethan just smirked and replied, "A negotiation is exactly what this is!"

"You're surrounded by gun-wielding soldiers. There's no way you can get out," while Matt said that Becker raised his gun and pointed it at Ethan's head, as in to highlight the point Matt was making.

Ethan saw this and simply grabbed Jess by her hair and pulled her in front of him, her sobs had stopped, but the silent tears, and the look in Jess's innocent wide brown eyes was just as bad.

With a raised eyebrow Ethan said, "What are you going to do solider? Shoot me? You will only hit _her_."

A growl escaped Becker's lips, but he lowered his gun. There was no way he was going to even risk shooting Jess.

"Just hand her over, Ethan. We're not giving you Emily." Matt whispered in his Irish accent, as he stepped in front of Emily more, a protective look on his face.

Ethan raised his eyebrow again and pulled Jess closer to him.

"No – what are you going to do? If you don't give me Emily – well then, she's mine."

And those last two words that escaped Ethan's house set Becker into raged action.

He reached out so quickly that Ethan couldn't stop and pushed Jess out of Ethan's cold grip.

Then, using his elbow, wacked Ethan in the chin, making him stutter back slightly.

Ethan then realized what was happening and raised his head, a wild smile on his face.

Becker turned his back to Ethan and jogged over to Jess who was lying on the floor, looking up with a look of utter dismay at the scene before her.

When Ethan saw Becker with his back to him, he then reached out towards Becker, preparing to knock the gun out of his hands, when Jess shouted for Becker to look behind him.

As he turned Ethan punched him hard in the face and knocked the gun out of Becker's hands.

Becker, slightly stunned was not prepared for the next punch that Ethan swung at him.

Jess watched as Ethan and Becker broke out into a fistfight right before her eyes.

Abby and Connor where standing near each other, guns in hand, but they didn't shot in case they hit Becker.

Matt was standing in front of Emily; he obviously wasn't going to leave her side.

Jess looked back up at Ethan and Becker. Becker was losing. He obviously hadn't been expecting the first few punches that Ethan had thrown, and it had put him off. Becker was, of course, fighting admirably, but he was already sporting a bloody nose.

Becker was trying as hard as he could to win this fight – to win it for Jess, but he was failing miserably.

Then all of a sudden a gunshot echoed against the walls of the room and Ethan was on the floor, clutching his leg.

Becker turned around, surprise on his face as he saw a wild eyed Jess holding a gun in her shaking hands,

She looked utterly afraid and the gun fell from her hands.

Her normally large eyes where huge as she looked up at Becker,

He saw Ethan move from behind him and Becker turned his attention towards Ethan.

Becker grabbed the gun off the ground and headed towards Ethan, blind fury clouding his vision,

Becker loomed over Ethan, pointing the gun straight at his head. Becker's fingers quivered over the trigger, the gun shaking in his trained hands. Then Becker stepped back, and put the gun in his hoist.

"Deal with him, Matt." Said Becker simply as he turned his attention back towards Jess.

He grabbed her small hand in is large, rough one and helped her off the ground. Worry suddenly flooded him as he grabbed Jess's face gently in his hands and said, "Are you ok?"

Though the words he uttered where simple enough, the meaning behind them was so clouded with complicated feelings that Jess's eyes brimmed with tears again.

"I'm… I'm… I'm…" and then Jess fainted, her petite figure landing in the hands of Becker.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all liked it :) The next chapter will probably be the last one, unless I feel inspired, but I can definitely feel the story ending soon. Reviews are always welcomed!**


End file.
